Underwater Tales
by ianon2013
Summary: Adventures and Quests are made as Mobians dive under the deep blue sea on Isabel's world to stop threats to the ocean or maybe damage to it.


The Siren Stone

3/1/2014

*WARNING: If you never heard or read the Percy Jackson stories then you might get confused of what parts I'm talking about. And if you see () that means it's an Author's Note.*

Introduction Story-

"Poseidon! Poseidon! Poseidon!" a call came from the distance, the King of the Sea was in his underwater castle in the Atlantic Ocean. Poseidon saw his son Triton coming down the hallway to the thrown room "Triton! What's the matter?" Neptune asked.

(Poseidon is his Greek name and Neptune is his Roman name.)

"Oceanus…is planning…to attack…in seven…days." The Prince said as he gasped with huffing and puffing for air between his words. Poseidon saw a letter scroll in his son's hand.

(Like Hermes and Iris, he's a messenger God for the underwater world but Hermes is a messenger God on land including Iris but she travels by rainbows.)

"May I see the scroll?" Triton handed it to his father then rested on the sandy ground, Neptune opened the scroll and it read;

_Dear Poseidon, I'm coming to attack your Kingdom to take the crown of being King of the Ocean if you don't surrender to me in seven days, I have no other choice but to forcibly take it from you without a fight ~Oceanus._

"Oh dear, we need help!" Poseidon said "Percy is on vacation with his friends, but is Izzy with him to?" he looked at Triton "please call Isabel to see if she has spare time." His son got up and saluted like he was in the army "yes father, will do!"

Chapter 1- The Phone Call and a Quest

_***Planet Mobius, March 1, 2014, 1:23 PM***_

A human girl was asleep in bed and she was oversleeping…again. Her phone went off playing_ "Everything Is Awesome" _from the Lego Movie. She got up and answered it "hello, this is the Team Hooligan Agency. Do you have a job for us to do?" she asked professionally instead of tiredly as she sat on her bed.

(Her room was purple colored; she had a purple themed bed in one corner with a nightstand next to it with a lamp on it. She had a desk that had drawers with her backpack and Neo 2 leaning on it with a calendar on the wall. And with the rest of the empty space she had makes her room look like a purple chemistry lab; one cauldron, many glass bottles on safety shelves, and a lot of chemistry equipment. She had a bookcase in her room filled with books but the very top shelf had a non-burning candle on it, and finally she had a window with purple curtains and closet.)

Laughter was heard on the other side of the line but it sounded like someone was laughing underwater "Triton?! Is that you?!" she asked "yeah, it's me! I never knew you had a thug side in you! Anyways, Poseidon is in trouble! Oceanus is planning to attack in seven days!" Triton said.

"That's terrible! What should we do?"

"You mean; what should _you_ do."

"No, I said _'what should we do?'_ referencing to me and my team…well it's not exactly mine but it's someone else's, I'm just a co-leader."

On the other line, Triton blinked but she couldn't hear it "okay, Poseidon wants you to get something called a Siren Stone. It's a powerful stone that can protect the Kingdom from Oceanus' forces. Can you go get it for us?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get it! But just for asks…is Poseidon gonna pay us?"

…"Yes, and do you realize that your on speaker phone?" Triton asked "no, but I promise…I will get that stone fast before you can name all the streams, lakes, rivers, and oceans on Earth." Isabel hung up the phone and started flipping through a book until she found a page of the Siren Stone, then she ripped it from the book and folded it and put it on her nightstand.

She quickly showered and got dressed before entering the kitchen seeing her team mates eating breakfast.

(The kitchen looked bland and boring, of course they had a microwave, an oven, a stove, a toaster, a table with chairs also they had a sink and kitchen supplies and utensils also a burnt scent filled the air.)

"Well guys, we got ourselves a job!" one of them spat their drink all over the wall and another started choking on what they were eating and the final one started cheering.

"Gods Izzy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" the leader said, coughing a bit as he started cleaning up his spit take mess. Isabel had that guilty look on her face "Sorry Nack, didn't mean to."

(Nack is a purple-and-white weasel with a long bent tail and blue eyes. He sports a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed. He wears a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots. His large nose is bright blue including his eyes.)

"It's alright," he turned his head to a choking member and did CPR (not the mouth to mouth CPR!) to remove what was lodged in his throat. "Bark, are you okay?" Isabel asked as she handed him a glass of water from the sink.

(Bark is a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and thus is taller and bulkier than Sonic and most of the other Mobians. His muzzle is peach _-as with many Mobians-_ and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest. Bark's eye-color is red. He wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out; also he has a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves on his hands and a pair of brown-toed, red boots on his feet.)

The yellow Polar Bear gave a nod before he drank "that's good, I'm glad that you didn't die on us Tree Bark!"…and that was Bean who called Bark "Tree Bark."

(Bean is a green duck with blue eyes. His beak and legs are yellow; he wears a red ascot around his neck, white gloves and red-and-white shoes. The shoes are largely identical to those of Sonic the Hedgehog, including the gold buckle, though the white stripes sometimes bear more detail.)

"So Miss Shock and Zap what is our job?" Bean asked "our job is mostly a quest to help Poseidon. Oceanus is planning on attacking Poseidon's Kingdom in seven days and needs us to find something called a Siren Stone so he can use it to protect the kingdom against Oceanus' forces, are you guys with me?"

(Isabel is a daughter of Zeus, she has electricity powers and can summon lightning also she can make thunderstorms, make it rain, hail or snow and don't make her too mad or else she'll suck you up in a tornado.)

Bark nodded and Bean said "yeah, we'll help you!" the three had their heads turned to Nack with a thinking look "if it's something this serious, I'll help. I may be a greedy weasel but if there is a threat going on in my girlfriend's world, I wanna help!" Isabel gave him a kiss on the cheek "thank you, I'll go get the information pages about the Stone."

After a quick run to her room and back, she was reading about it "okay, the only way that we're gonna find this Stone is by asking Sirens and see if one of them knows. They live on Sirens' Island in the Sea of Monsters which is actually called the Bermuda Triangle."

"Sounds easy!" Nack said "we just ask and they show us where the Stone is, then we give it to Poseidon and we get paid! Problem solved." The human scoffed "better said than done, Nack! Have you forgotten that there are predators in the sea? Also the Bermuda Triangle is very dangerous because ships and planes have disappeared there, so bringing a boat will not be easy, and the only way to please a Siren is by telling her she's pretty and give her a long kiss on the lips or else she'll kill you. And who knows what else that's out there waiting for us."

"Well, enough chit-chat! Let's go! We're running out of time!" Nack said even though that they got seven days, Isabel used a Ring Warp and the Team went through the portal, beginning their quest.

Chapter 2- Kayla the Sea Siren

There were two different kinds of Sirens; the Land and Air Siren or the Sea Sirens. The land Sirens have bodies of a huge bird and a head of a human girl but the Sea Sirens are something that you expect from The Little Mermaid and were way beautiful than the Land and Air Sirens. The Sea Sirens were sitting on rocks and talking to their friends or playing in the water but the Land Sirens were just talking.

"Wow, those are a lot of Sirens." Bean said and Bark nodded for an agreement "c'mon, let's go talk to them!" Nack walked over to a group of Sea Sirens-.

(The Sirens were in a pool that had a small river slide connecting to the ocean)

-As his team mates followed him. "Hello," he said politely as he got into the water "hello" the girls said. "I have something to ask, do any of you know where the Siren Stone is?"

The Sirens muttered something except for one "I know where it is, but can you tell me why you need it," She was blonde with ocean blue eyes and tail also had light blue streaks in her hair plus wearing a bikini top to match. Nack explained the whole quest to them and they were shocked "I'll help you; my name is Kayla the Sea Siren, what's yours?" Kayla said "my name is Nack the Weasel, and these are my partners" pointing to them.

"Well, getting the Siren Stone is difficult. You can't swim there with your legs because it will take two weeks to the destination but if you become Sea Sirens, it will take two days or less. But first you must please me." The two got close and hugged each other then started kissing; her lips felt soft and smooth like they never chapped also she was a great kisser indeed.

The Mobian Weasel and the Siren pulled apart "wow…that was amazing" Nack was a little dizzy from the kissing "So how are you planning to turn us into Sirens?" he asked "well, it's simple…" she lifted up his legs and he was shocked that he turned into a Sea Siren. The lower half of his body from his hips was a Sea Siren's tail and the upper half was his weasel self but his bent non-Siren tail was gone. "…all you have to do is please me. Now it's your buddies turn!"

Bark and Bean kissed Kayla in the pool but Isabel refused to be kissed by a boy Siren, instead she decided to use her underwater form; her outfit became a pretty light blue dress with leggings to match also girly sandals that didn't bug her (like chafing against her skin until there's a red bruise), a crown was on her head with diamond seashells also her translucent wings became light blue including the never-fall-off glitter, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Slide down the river; it's the only way to get to the ocean." Each of them took a turn sliding down and Bean had fun, he let out a happy_ 'whee' _with his arms in the air when it was his turn. Isabel got in the water, and due to her new form…she can breathe underwater without having to hold her breath for a short amount of time.

"This is crazy" the purple weasel admired his transformation "I'm amazed by this. I cannot believe that I turned into a Siren" his belt and gloves got wet also a little bit of his hat, Bean and Bark's clothing got a little wet as well but their gloves are soaked. But due to Nack's transformation; his hat can't come off until he's changed back including his belt. Nack's tail was purple, Bean's was green, and Bark's was yellow.

Once they started swimming in the ocean and got deeper, they saw pretty glittery sea shells of different pretty colors "shiny!" Bean said, picking one up off the sand that was green as his feathers "I didn't know seashells could be glittery! These must worth a lot of money." Nack said, picking one up as well.

"Yeah, these shells are super duper rare to find anywhere on the planet but you can only find them on Sirens' Island, you can take one if you want!" Kayla said. Bark chose a yellow one and Izzy chose purple like Nack did.

Chapter 3- Sciron the robber

"So Kayla, how will we find the Siren Stone?" Bean asked, not even bothering to give her a nick name "I think I know where it is, but I need to ask a certain friend of mine to correct me if I'm wrong." The Siren said then Isabel looked at her "well, what's his or her name Kayla?" she asked.

"His name is Sciron, he's a son of Poseidon and robber of the seas. He has his own house underwater near the Sceironian Rock, it's a cliff on the Saronic coast of the Isthmus of Corinth which is in Greece." Nack was shocked of how far they have to swim "but Kayla! We don't have that much time! We got seven days and we're wasting it by going there!"

"Chillax Nack, we're swimming faster than a cheetah can run or a boat at full speed. We'll be fine!"_ Hmm, I do wonder if we're swimming close to Sonic's super speed. That would be cool to beat him in a race as a Sea Siren, running vs. swimming, who would win? _Nack thought before chuckling to himself._ That would be nice to know._

"We're here." Kayla announced "I bet he might be on his little cliff, be right back!" before swimming to the surface.

Isabel let out a groan "I hope she doesn't bring him down here, I hate that guy!" she said "why?" Bean asked "when my friends and I were trying to stop Gaea's evil plan, we ran into him as we were heading to Greece and he nearly knocked my friends into the water. Sciron will try to take people's loot off of their ship if they cross his path, also he would make people-" she was interrupted by a shutter "-I don't want to talk about it, ever since Hazel told me of what happened on the cliff I couldn't get off my mind even if I daydream."

"_Okay? _…Anyways, when Kayla turned us into Sirens. Why didn't you want to become one?" Nack asked, facing his girlfriend. Izzy crossed her arms "'cause I got my underwater form. I don't need to become a Siren."

The Mobian weasel swam to her and leaned on her body "but what's with the ghetto attitude? Are you okay? Are you upset?" he asked "I'm fine! When it comes to quests, I take it seriously instead of playing around." Nack tackled her down "aw, Izzy. You need to learn how to have fun during quests like this! You don't need to be so hardcore!" Isabel kissed him "alright, I'll lighten up!" the two lovers kissed again.

"I love you Nack."

"I love you Izzy."

Both Bark and Bean smiled, letting them have their moment together as the two star crossed lovers hugged. "Alright guys, I was right! Let's go and get that Siren Stone!" Kayla said "so, where is it?" Bean asked "at the bottom of the Bottomless Pit, it's not bottomless though it's just very deep! But it's covered by rocks."

The Sea Siren Polar Bear cleared his throat loudly and pointed one of his thumbs at his cheast "good thinking Bark! You can break or remove the rocks with your strength!" Isabel said with all eight eyes on him "it's best to remove them, because if one of those rocks hit the stone, it would break and game over for you guys" Kayla noted "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that Stone!" Nack said excitedly, swimming off. "Nack! Get over here! You don't know where it is!" Isabel called to him "oh right!" coming back to the group "let's just follow Kayla's lead."

Chapter 4- A Dinner Fit for a Siren

After hours of swimming, the five needed a break. They felt like that they swam across the whole globe and they felt sore, night already fell and the moon was in the middle of the sky "let's stop and rest for the night." They were in an underwater cave with many strange fruits that they never seen before. Kayla picked one of them and started to eat it "its okay you guys, they're all safe to eat except for Izzy since she's not a Siren" which was sleeping on the sandy floor, using her hands as a pillow.

"Poor Izzy, she must be tired out from all that exercise." Nack sat next to her as she rested then placed her head on his tail "so Kayla, how come the humans don't eat these?" Bean asked as he held a green and red fruit that's round as an orange with black spots "because the mist hides them from being seen to the humans even in water." The green duck took a bite from the strange fruit and it tasted like watermelon. Nack looked at it then saw the ones that were hanging from the ceiling but the weirdest to him was a red lemon and a yellow key lime.

These fruits looked really out of whack like their tastes, colors, and shapes got switched around. Kayla tapped Nack's shoulder and gave him a green orange, the weasel looked at the strange fruit "these are the best kinds, they're really yummy" he took it from her and bit the top off of it, the thing was stuffed with Key Lime Pie without the crust. _Key Lime Pie as a fruit? Weird but sounds good at the same time._

He spat out the fruit's skin that was in his mouth and squeezed the K.L.P then started eating the filling by sucking it out like a Go-Gurt. "Guys, you've got to try this! It's a Key Lime Pie fruit!" he showed them the inside of it and Bean took a taste "it does taste like K.L.P!" then found the right one that matched the one Nack had and started eating the filling from it after ripping the top off.

The three Mobians ate and ate a lot of the fruit until they couldn't have another "okay, I think this is our worst mistake we ever made. I feel sick to my stomach." Bean said "you feel that way because you over stuffed yourself bird-brain" Nack said, feeling sick as well "now lets get to sleep, we gotta get to the Bottomless Pit tomorrow." The three went to sleep but the little duck was scared that a shark will come in the cave and eat him.

He scooted close to Bark until his back was touching the yellow bear's stomach and didn't wake him but the tough member (Bark) awoke first when the sun was up. He yawned and stretched his bones including his Siren tail, Bark got the red lemon and bit into it…the fruit tasted like a sour red apple, but too sour.

_Yuck, I cannot believe I bit into that! _The polar bear thought. _Kayla should have told us which are which and what they taste like._ He spotted a fruit that looks like the shape of a clear bottle with brown in it._ Ooh, what's that one? _He picked it and it was squishy like gummy, when Bark took a bite out of it…it tasted like Coke-a-Cola. Then he got a K.L.P fruit and started eating the filling from it, Bark licked the whip cream and pie filling from the corner of his mouth then continued to eat both fruits until they were gone.

_*Bark's P.O.V*_

"Morning Bark." Kayla said as she got up and stretched._ Morning Kay_. With a hello wave "did you have a nice breakfast?" she asked then I scoffed._ Yeah I did! Although I did bite into something sour; a red lemon that tastes like a sour red apple_.

Kayla laughed "sorry about that, I forgot to tell you they're_ all _safe except the red lemons."_ Wait a minute, how can she hear my thoughts? _"I can read minds, it's my secret power." Her eyes shut for a few seconds before reopening them "you were punished by Mammoth because your team didn't succeed getting the "Chaos Emeralds" from Sonic and then Mammoth took away your voice."

(The Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. They also tell you a memory from your past that you already remember or forgotten. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive, you are said to become wiser and they also sing a beautiful song to attract sailors from their ships and let them crash to their deaths.)

I gave her a nod "its okay Bark, people can be jerks sometimes. Like an old boyfriend of mine, he was a Demi-God of Ares that was sailing on a boat to go fishing but he found Sirens' Island, he walked up to me and said I was 'the most beautiful Sea Siren'. A couple of weeks visiting and dating, he wanted to become a Sea Siren so I kissed him and he turned.

That was the biggest mistake of my life, one day when we were in the middle of the sea during a storm he didn't bother try to save me as I was tossed around, I caught up to him and held him in my grasp. I demanded him to tell me why he didn't save me and said 'don't you even love me.'" Kayla paused.

"He said that he didn't care right now and wanted to save his own tail. We landed on a tall rock cliff that was arched up a few feet from the water like five or six, I turned him back to normal and I said 'I won't save you, I won't come back for you, from this day forth we are now enemies' I shot myself off the cliff as the wave crashed on the rock, I made it back in time and in a pool then watched the water crash onto shore…and I never saw him again."

_Human boys are idiots sometimes; some boys only care about themselves than the girls that they're dating. They only care about their lives and no one else's, it's stupid_. I thought before giving Kayla a hug. After a few minutes, the others woke up and we started our journey, with six days left to complete it.

Chapter 5- Do Plants have their own Minds?

We were just swimming to our location and before we knew it, a figure came swimming to us "Triton? Why are you here?" Kayla asked "well I'm here because…let's just say that when I got the scroll, it was seven days and I used three of them to get to Poseidon, so you guys actually have three days left on the clock. Sorry!" the ocean messenger said "okay, thanks-for-the-apology, but-we-gotta-go-now, so bye!" Nack said really fast before we sped off. "I cannot believe we actually have a deadline for three days now! We gotta hurry!" Bean said.

"Yeah, and we're not even close to our location, we gotta swim faster." We pumped our tails (except for Isabel) really hard but Isabel was flying fast._ I wonder if it's possible to break the sound barrier underwater_. I thought. Harder and harder we swam…faster and faster we zipped until a loud boom shook in the water, now we are swimming really fast. "We're getting closer guys" the underwater was a huge water blur for us, we were faster than the fishes and sea turtles that we swimming past us. "We're here!" as Kayla came to a halt; she looked at her Siren tail "oh my Gods, we did the impossible for all Siren kind! We broke the sound barrier and evolved!"

_What? How?!_ I saw Kayla and her tail had pretty white pearls wrapped around also had dark blue streaks on it and beautiful shell designs on it, she had a sparkly blue shell beret in her hair also wearing make-up that made her really beautiful.

Nack had shell designs too also designs of his laser gun he uses and his Marvelous Queen vehicle but his tail got bulkier and stronger than it used to be. Purple fish fins that composed of bony spines protruded from his body with skin covering them and joining them together in a webbed fashion, growing from his middle back of his radius. And the bones that made the fins were one and a half inches apart from one another

Bean's tail also had shell designs even designs of the bomb that he summons which was lit; also his tail did get bulkier too. Even green spines grew on his arms like Nack's did but since he's smaller; the bones had to be an inch apart.

Now I looked at myself, my tail had shell and snowflake designs on them also my tail bulked a bit including my bicep and triceps muscles, there were spines on my arms as well but they were yellow. The spines must have been two inches apart from each other.

"Be careful boys. Those fins are poisonous so don't touch those!" Kayla warned "Now let's get moving!" I started removing the rocks from the hole until we saw our way down "Izzy, you stay here and keep an eye out incase something bad happens to us." Nack said as we started swimming down. Huge plants of sea weed that was round as a lettuce ball was lashing at us "be very careful, dodge them."

I don't know how long we were swimming down while trying to avoid the sea weed but one of them got lucky and grabbed Bean "help!" he struggled to get loose but the plant was pulling him in. I grabbed onto Bean's hands and started swimming backward._ C'mon you stubborn plant! Let go already!_ I thought until he slipped from the plant's grasp "thank you, but I think you need to save the others" I look over my shoulder, Nack and Kayla was stuck too.

_Dang it! _I grabbed one hand each and pulled them back but I got caught as well. _Double dang it!_ "Nack, Bean, start yelling for Izzy!"

_*Isabel's P.O.V*_

I heard my friends screaming for help, I tried swimming down it but there was a strong air current blowing me back like a fly trying to go up an A.C vent. "Alright! Alright, I'll trade my wings to save my friends! Please let this happen! I want to save them!" my wish came true and became a Sea Siren Goddess of Destruction.

_It's time to trim the overgrown sea grass_. I swam down the pit and started freeing my friends by cutting and tearing the sea weed apart with my sword until they were free from the evil plant's grasp.

"Whao" the four were shocked, I looked at myself; pretty purple tail with shell designs on them with light purple highlights with diamonds on it. My hair was long and black with dark purple highlights with yellow and green but I still kept the crown also I had a purple bikini top.

"Wow Iz, you look like…wow!" Nack said "never mind Izzy's beauty, what were those things that attacked us?" Bean asked, looking down the pit.

"Those plants never contact to the sun so they can't make their own nutrients to survive. They're like Venus Fly Traps but they don't eat flies, they capture whatever goes down there and keep it locked in a thick cage of seaweed and absorb its nutrients. Whatever got captured slowly dies. I'm surprised that they're still alive for the tunnel being blocked off for ten years by Poseidon." Kayla explained.

"Well, that's good to know. But I'm not quitting! We're going down there together!" Nack said, the group started swimming deeper and deeper, avoiding the plants. "Ha! Ha! Ya missed!" the sniper weasel mocked as he swiftly dodged it. "Strike 1…2…3, you're out!" Bean taunted as we had our fun.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me,_ NOT!_" Kayla criticized "you're too slow! You're too slow, and you're_ way _too slow" using Sonic's mockery _'you're too slow'_ slogan or should I say; _**slow**__-gan_.

"Hey look! I can see a light up ahead!" Bean said "alright! It must be the Siren Stone creating the light! Our mission is almost over" Nack said happily. Once we got to the bottom, we saw a glowing clam on a pedestal "it must be inside there!" Kayla pressed the button on it and the clam opened with our prize "yes! We did it! Now we can bring the Stone to Poseidon!" Bean said.

"Not quite," we turned around and that thief of the sea was standing behind us "Sciron!" Nack said angery "I knew there was something fishy about you!" the boy just chuckled "oh, I'm not Sciron, silly weasel. He's dead because I pushed him off his thrown! I'm actually Kayla's old boyfriend; Daniel or Danny, that's what Kay Cat called me," showing his true face from the white translucent cloth covering his nose and mouth.

"Daniel! I thought…that…you were…Sciron" Kayla said being shocked, pausing between words. "Nope, once K.C told me about your little mission. I decided to get my revenge after what happened years ago. That stone is not going to Poseidon; instead I'll smash it in my own hands or sell it to a museum for a huge wad of cash. Hand it over to me now!" K.C kept it safe in her hands as Bark gave his strongest Herculean Punch into Daniel's face.

"Kayla, you had a boyfriend?" Bean asked, raising a brow at her "yes, Bark's the only one that knows the whole story." She said "and speaking of the old football, where is he?" everyone looked around…he was gone.

_*Bark's P.O.V*_

I swear, this guy is a horrible dodger when I'm throwing punches at him "stupid Polar Bear! You're efforts are weak and futile like your strength! You're nothing but a wimp! And I bet you're wondering how I can breath underwater? Simple!" Daniel said

"A bunch of Demi-Gods were on a boat and one of them killed my master but_ I _saved him before death. Once he trained me to become a good ship robber and gave me the power to breathe underwater. I had one thought on my mind; get revenge on Kayla! Then I killed Sciron and became Daniel Sciron Armstrong the first!"

Anger pumped through my blood veins._ You jerk! _I smacked him in the face with my caudal tail fin and the sea weed plant got him then started trapping him "no. No. NO! I mustn't end like this!" trying to free himself "I'm sorry Polar Bear! Please free me quick! I-I promise I'll be good! I'M SORRY!" all I do is watch him getting pulled in and fully captured then sealed. "Bark!" I look down and the others were coming to me "where's that Daniel?!" Nack said anxious "I wanna give him a few smacks!" trying not to crack his knuckles 'cause Izzy hates it when we do that.

I pointed to the plant that Daniel got captured in, Kayla seemed happy and gave me a hug "you're the best Bark!" she said._ Aw shucks Kayla, you're treating me like a huge huggable teddy bear_. But I gave her a hug back. "Okay" Bean laughed "let's get to Poseidon now. We got a minimum of two days!" we swam out of the pit while Kayla held onto the stone. I sealed the death hole, and once we made it to a fruit cave at night with a celebration party by having K.L.P fruit.

_These can never get old to eat_. I thought as I ate the filling "well, glad this is almost over. Then soon we can get home!" Bean said before digging his beak into the dessert, once he took a break from eating...his yellow beak was covered with K.L.P filling and whip cream "silly Bean!" Nack laughed as Bean started licking his beak. Isabel helped him by cleaning it off by using her fingers. Once party was over, Kayla and I went outside the cave to go to the surface to see the stars and we sat on a rock cliff together.

"Bark, thank you for getting rid of Daniel for me. You're a real sweet heart." She said before kissing me._ Aw, shucks Kayla. I don't know what to say but…I think I love you! _I thought. "Y-you love me?" the Siren asked, I flinched thinking she would deny me before giving a nod "I love you too!" the pretty blonde laid against the rock.

I got close to her lips and kissed her. My arms were wrapped around her body, showing her what real love is._ I promise you Kayla, I will be better than what's-his-face_. Her hands sank into my yellow fur like quicksand.

_I love you K.C, I really do think you're the most beautiful Sea Siren ever._ Then I felt something wet hit my head._ Augh, stupid rain! Let's get back to the cave! _We both went back underwater and into the cave.

"I had a nice time up there, thank you!" Kayla whispered "since you made me happy, I'll give you back your voice." A necklace appeared in her hand with a green glowing orb, it was Mammoth's magic necklace that can take away anyone's voice.

She smashed it against the cave rock and the green stuff entered my mouth, giving my voice back. "Thank you Kayla" I said before kissing her hand, we swam to the way back of the cave and the fruits dangling from the ceiling, giving us our own privacy.

I was on top of her since I'm smaller than her, we kissed, cuddled and hugged each other also we teased for fun while trying not to wake the others. Soon we got back to them and laid side by side, holding hands as we slept.

_*Bark's dream*_

I was my Polar Bear self and was in the pool with Kayla, letting her have a taste of ice cream "this is cold!" she said "duh, it's supposed to be cold! Ice cream melts under direct sunlight! Keeping it cold is the only way for it to not melt!" while putting it away.

"Um, Bark. I'm afraid to tell you…but-" she said with a scared tone "but what?" I asked as I pull her in for a kiss "-this kid is yours" Kayla finished. I gave her a kiss on the lips before whispering "thank you K.C." then gave her a kiss again.

The two were in New Mobotropolis and Kayla was starting to walk for the first time. She wore a blue blouse, jean shorts with blue slip on shoes and white socks "Bark, this is hard!" she exclaimed as I held on to her "don't worry Kayla; you'll get the hang of it!" I said "hope I do" then she started observing what I'm doing and copies it.

"Hey, you're doing good but a little weak in the knees. Wanna get something to eat?" I asked her "yeah, do you know someplace that has shrimp cocktail or fish sandwiches?" Kayla wondered "heck ya I do! Let's walk there; it might help your walking!"

Soon after she got the hang of walking, she started doing it on her own "okay, I got this now!" I laughed "of course you do K.C! I told you can do it!" then she tripped over a fallen branch "KAYLA!" I ran to her to help her up "well that was a nice trip!" she said. I laughed at her joke "very funny Kayla."

Then I taught her how to ride Nack's old Iron Powered Sky Sled that he gave to me when he got the Marvelous Queen and I still kept it in good shape. "Too easy!" she did a great job controlling it "good job hun," giving her a thumb up "thanks Bark!"

Now we were in a middle of a battlefield with Eggman along with Ixis, Mammoth, and Doctor F. attacking us. Kayla was controlling the robot with her Siren song to make the robots kill each other. Everyone except Eggman had their ears covered until her song was over "whoa boy! That is one heck of a mess" Sonic said as everyone was shocked.

The two of us were painting the I.P.S.S and decided to call it K&B S.S (Kayla & Bark Sky Sled.) "Amazing, it's beautiful!" it was painted light blue with clouds on it including the sun "now that's what I call a Sky Sled!" Nack came in the shed and looked at his old Mobile "so, my old I.P.S.S became a fix-'er-upper huh?" he asked "yeah, it's now called the K&B S.S!" I said.

"K&B S.S? What does that mean?" scratching his head "Kayla and Bark Sky Sled, that's what it is!" Kayla said happily "well I suggest you start making a K&B B.R." Now Kayla and I were confused "Kayla and Bark's baby room! The child is coming in five more months so I suggest you get to work and have an early heads start!" Nack suggested as he went inside.

Kayla now hit her seventh month, the two of us were in a pool on Siren's Island with no one else with us also we were both Sirens "I'm glad that the doctor said that the baby's doing okay" I said "yeah, but I'm afraid that it'll be a Polar Bear Human Siren mutant child" she said worriedly. I kissed her stomach then her lips "I love you, Bark" Kayla said "I love you too, Kayla" we made out underwater; hugging and kissing each other.

"You showed my what true love is, Bark. You remember my likes and dislikes, you know me from the inside out like you've been reading me like a book. You took your time to memorize me and know every detail about me…thank you." Kayla said "you're welcome K.C." I began to bond with our little baby "hi, I'm going to be your daddy and Kayla's your mommy." The Siren laughed "oh Bark, you're so silly." "I know!"

"Bark, since you fulfill my wish to be happy, I will give you one wish in return."

"But Kayla! What else more would I want? I have a perfect girl and a perfect life thus I'm going to be a father."

"I know that, Bark! During your life, did you desire something that you really want?"

"No, but I do wish that we would never divorce, always staying together no matter what." before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_*Bark's dream ends*_

Chapter 6- To Atlantis!

My eyes opened seeing Kayla looking down on me "ugh, please tell me that you didn't wake me too early" I whispered "no, the sun is rising. I want you to see the pretty colors" again we went to the surface and the sky was painted pink, orange, a little bit of yellow, dark blue. We watched it go up until the sky was pink and yellow with a little bit of sky blue "sweet, let's go wake the others!" the two of us dove underwater "hey Kay, should I tell the others that I can talk now?" I asked "yes, yes you should."

I noticed a Great White Shark coming at us, I snatched it in my two hands then I covered up the gills to suffocate it "die Great White!" the sea carnivore started struggling less and less until it stopped. "Oh my Neptune! Bark, you saved us! Both of us together!" Kayla said happily,_ did what's-his-face ever mangled with a shark? I bet not…he's too weak._ I thought as we continued swimming down after I tossed aside the dead shark.

We made it back to the caverns and woke up the others "Bean, wake up" I said as I shook him gently, he instantly awoke then yelled "guys, get up! We got one day left to complete our mission! We gotta get moving now!" the duck almost gave me a heart attack for startling me like that. Izzy and Nack awoke "gosh Bean, we get it!" the purple weasel said as he got up from the ground.

"Kayla, what's our location that we're at?" Isabel asked "out of the Gulf of Mexico, we're close to the Bermuda then we have to go to Atlantis in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Kayla informed us "also you should've seen Bark a while ago! He killed a Great White!" Bean, Isabel, and Nack's jaw dropped "holy Swiss Cheese, did he really?" Nack said astonished "yep!" I responded.

"Bark, you can talk now?" Isabel asked "yep, and by the way…nice tattoos." Izzy had a tsunami wave on her arm on her side shoulder; Nack's was an open treasure cheast with treasure inside; gold, diamonds, rubies, you name it! Bean's tattoo was a ship's cannon, mine was a pirate ship and Kayla's was a mermaid "yeah, if you go to the Bottomless Pit and swim to the bottom then come out alive then we're gonna be seeing tattoos on your arm. And since Bark defeated a shark, he gets a strength upgrade."

Kayla was right! As soon as she spoken those two last words, my arm muscles began to bulge bigger than before. "Goodness, this is…absolutely amazing!" I said "so I'm probably guessing that Sirens evolve by doing the impossible, right?" Nack asked as we continued our journey "yes, you're correct! Sirens were afraid to leave the island because of dangers out there, but I was never afraid! Heck, I swam around the globe more than once!" Kayla said.

"There are only three impossible tasks for a Siren to evolve; break the ocean's sound barrier, coming in and out of the Bottomless Pit alive, and finally you must fight a shark but the last task is for the ones who got the muscle not for every Siren. Bark has become a Super Siren including you, me, Bean, and Izzy! Even though we only did two tasks we are still Super Sirens! And if you really want to evolve a lot…you must face the Giant Squid of the Ocean, take him down easy without a fight but don't kill him though!"

The sea grew quiet as we swam "well…" I said, breaking the silence "w-we should probably pick up the pace a bit" we did just that and it grew quiet again._ No conversations? Anything?! Well we do have a mission and we don't want our talking to slow us down._ After many minutes of not talking to each other, we ended up in front of many jellyfish that are about a little bit more than 100.

"Kayla, how do we get past these guys?" Nack asked "easy!" she swam up to a jelly and said "excuse me, do you mind telling the others to make a path for us to get through?" they did so politely, spreading apart more until there was an exit "thank you." As we swam through our way out, I noticed the jellies were pink, orange, and yellow yet absolutely amazing to look at. "Hey Kayla, how do jellyfish eat to survive?" Bean ask "easy, they capture their pray by catching them in their tentacles and puts it in their bells which is this" pointing at a jellyfish's top "and did you know that a swarm of jellies are called blooms? It's true!"

_Pretty and smart! Bonus points!_ I thought, one we made it to the other side; Bean spot a tiny jellyfish "aw, isn't it cute!? It's_ so _tiny! Hi there, my name is Bean! What's your name?" he said "be careful Bean! Those tentacles will sting you! So whatever you do, don't touch the tentacles!" Kayla warned "and we gotta get going! We don't have all day!" our journey continued again as we hit top notch speed "ugh! If we can only go faster than we are normally going then we can get there quicker!" Nack said.

"I agree" I said "it would save us lots of time and lots of effort!" Isabel added "if only one of us were about the size of a whale then this mission would be over in a snap!" Kayla added as well while we continued the bickering "and who would be the one to take us there? Who would become the whale size and ride us to Atlantis?" our team leader (Nack) cleared his throat "I would love to do that for you! As team leader of Team Hooligan, I shall do it!"

Suddenly his body grew and gotten bigger, about 20x his normal size "everyone, hop on!" we climbed onto his body and we were going at a fast speed "we're almost there guys!" in the distance, I saw a white dot expanding "the castle is dead ahead! Our mission is almost over!" once we made it to the destination point, we got off of Nack "Isabel" Poseidon came walking to us.

"I have news for you; Oceanus isn't actually going to attack us. He was fraud and framed by a guy named Daniel. He forced him to write the scroll, we don't know why but…I'm sorry that I wasted your time" the God apologized "it's okay Poseidon! I actually had some fun and adventure into this!" she said as Kayla handed him the Siren Stone "you will need the Stone for a future use, so keep it close to you!"

Neptune smiled "thank you Izzy, you're a really nice girl. In return, I will pay you also to let you and your friends become a Siren whenever they wish." Mermen put a seashell necklace on us; it was swirled like the snail shells "you're welcome Poseidon; if you need my help again, let me know and I'll come for help!"

Chapter 7- Back on Sirens' Island

Nack was back to normal and we had our legs back "thanks for helping us Kayla, that was really sweet of you. Thank you!" I said as she was bathing in the pool "promise to visit me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised "I swear it!" I gave her a kiss on the lips before going through the Ring Warp portal then we ended up home "well, guess like we're gonna have to take turns showering to get rid of the fish scent" Isabel said "yeah, I'll go first!" Nack said before running up the steps.

**The End!**


End file.
